


Potato Chemistry

by Hollow_Fan_Soul_55



Category: Original Work
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Gained Powers, Height Differences, Shenanigans, birthday gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21755542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollow_Fan_Soul_55/pseuds/Hollow_Fan_Soul_55
Summary: A surprise for a big day almost turns sour when test tubes are used and mashed-potatoes are packing a punch. It’s a good thing these two friends are needlessly reckless.
Relationships: Julius_Sneezer & Alice & Potato_Pal, Julius_Sneezer & Potato_Pal
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Potato Chemistry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Julius_Sneezer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julius_Sneezer/gifts), [PotatoPall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoPall/gifts).



“ _Pooooooooooooe!!!_ ”

“Snee!” Poe squeaks, jumping at the echoing growl of their name before whirling around with their hands behind their back, eyes blinking innocently. “Ehem! I mean, yes, Juli?”

The older boy steps off of the last step and scowls, crossing his arms over his chest and tapping his foot heavily. He doesn’t move closer, eyes remaining narrowed behind safety goggles as his normal glasses perch atop swoopy brown hair.

“What are you doing in my lab?” he asks, but to everyone and anyone –Poe included– it would have – _and did_ – sound like anything but a mild question.

It was a demand for an explanation.

“Nothing?” Poe offers, scrunching their shoulder up in their large and strangely orange panda sweater. Juli raises an eyebrow. Poe caves, whining out “Okay, fine. I was trying to surprise you!”

This _finally_ gets Juli to shift his stance, confused instead of scolding. “What?” he asks. “Why?”

Poe scrunches up their nose, bouncing on their toes as they hop closer. “A surprise!” they exclaim again, eyes sparkling.

Juli glances around at his lab, noting the missing items easily without Poe’s shorter body in the way as he swaps eye-wear. “Again, why? And where are my test tubes??”

Poe slides around Juli, pushing at the highest spot they could reach –just under his shoulder blades– to steer him forward.

“Which ones?”

Juli leans more weight down. Poe grunts. Juli smirks, “Quit being a brat, brat. The orange ones, the ones _you_ clearly messed with.”

“Ohhhhh,” Poe breathed in relief, pushing a little harder to get the uncooperative _baby_ around the long-table. “Those! Part of the surprise!”

“Uh-huh,” Juli says, sounding not all that thrilled or amused. “The ones with my very important serum in them?”

Poe freezes in their tracks. “…Oops.”

Juli pushes himself off the other, turning ever-so-slowly to look down at nightshade purple hair. “What do you mean. _Oops?_ ”

Poe scuffs their fluffy boot, looking down at the kool-aid stained floor. “I might have moved them?”

Juli growled, his glasses performing an amazing rendition of an anime character’s as they sparked in the light of the ground-floor’s dark-room. “Seriously!?”

“I asked Alice!” Poe defended, crossing their arms defensively over a chubby white-and-black bear.

“Alice,” Juli drones, “The computer program?”

“Yes.”

“The _computer_ program?”

“ _Yes._ ”

“The. Computer. Program?”

“ _YES,_ Juli, the computer program!” Poe shrieks, throwing their hands up. “She’s an AI, quit being _rude!_ ”

Juli groans, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he viciously pushes away the headache forming. “An AI I haven’t told about this project!”

“How was I supposed to know that!? She’s _Mother!_ ”

“How does that translate to touching my stuff!?!”

“Well sorry,” Poe stresses, wiping furiously at their eyes. “She usually knows everything! I just wanted to make our birthday special!!”

“It’s not–” Juli stops. “It’s our birthday?”

“Quite astute, sir,” ALICE intones from above, voice as flat as a fluttering feminine voice can be when programmed to be somewhat chipper. “Today is, indeed, December 11th. It is duly noted that I shall mark it down for future years so you do not lose track of time.”

Poe snorts into their hand, singing under their breath “You’re so ooooooooold~”

Juli poofs up, hissing “I’m still a teenager!”

Poe puffs up their cheeks, sticking their tongue out and blowing a raspberry. “Barely!”

Juli scoffs, pushing their head away with his hand as the other giggles, “Says _you,_ you just got here!”

“Exactly!” Poe croons as Juli barks out a laugh, swatting at their head once again. “I’m spry and youthful!”

“ _Poe,_ ” Juli mock growls, raising his arms to the side as he marches closer. “Get over here!”

“Mother!” Poe screeches, ducking under the closest table as they try to escape from their friend. “Mother, protect me!”

“Beryllium, Nitrogen Iodine Selenium.”

“What does that even mean!?” Poe cried, kicking at Juli’s hand poking under a table cloth as he tried to grab them and pull them out.

Juli just laughs, miraculously dodging a kick that ends up shaking the table, finally snagging a golden ankle and yanking them out with a squeal.

“Be nice, is what she was going for. Close enough.”

“Jerk,” Poe pouts, resigning themself to being thrown over a shoulder and hauled up.

“You love me~” he sings in reply, plopping them down on their own two feet after a warning jostle-n-shake. “So where’s this ‘surprise’ you’ve got planned?”

“Oh!” Poe gasps, spinning around before sucking in a sharp breath and slouching at whatever they found. “…It was on this table.”

Juli tilts his head. “Was?”

“Uh-huh,” Poe whispers, flicking a sidelight on.

The table has a red cloth with white beakers doting the pattern, and in the center is a bowl of mashed potatoes shaped to look like a misformed cake. There’s even a party hat on top.

There are also five orange test tubes capped and rolled presumably out of place surrounding the cake.

The sixth is leaning precariously against said plate, cork jostled enough that half of the murky blue liquid is splashed both on the cake and pooled on the rim of the plate.

“The cake is ruined.”

Juli pats their head, “Maybe not?”

Poe jerks their head up, opening and closing their mouth before they ask, “You’re not mad?”

“Oh no, I’m super mad you touched my stuff without asking. Possibly _dangerous_ chemicals, but you’re lucky this was for your birthday too.”

“Really??” Poe gasps, perking up.

“Oh yeah, I totally thought I still had some time but you’re lucky it’s done anyway.”

“What is it?”

Juli smirks, bumping Poe’s body with his hip and snorting when they stumble. “You know Captain America?”

Poe eyes Juli distrustfully. “I don’t like that look, why do you have that look mentioning him?”

“Want superpowers?”

“Gasp 0o0–” “How the f– _how did you make that sound with your **mouth**_!?” “– _you made the super serum!?!_ ”

“If I say yes will you promise to _never_ make that sound again!?”

Poe practically glowed as they cheered “Yes!”

~~~~~~  
>The potato-cake hardly lasted a second when faced with these two knuckleheaded children.<

“ _–Mother?!_ ”“ _–ALICE!!_ ”

>Yttrium Einsteinium?<

“Don’t act so innocent with that _yes–_ ”

Poe’s laughter rings in the distance over Juli’s exasperation. “Happy birthday to us!”

**Author's Note:**

> Have a super happy birthday Juli and Potato~


End file.
